5 Things The Newsies Know about Racetrack
by SuperNovKim
Summary: 5 things the Manhattan Newsies know about Racetrack Higgins. (First fanfic!)(There will be a seconed story "5 Things Spot Knows about Racetrack Plus 1") (EDITED)


**(In the title by Newsies i mean The Manhattan Newsies)**

 _ **(I went back and re-read this story and it was not very good lol. I tried to go back and fix as many spelling mistakes as i could and i tried to re-edit it to try and make it flow more. I almost deleted it but i kept it because why not?)**_

 **Okay so this is my first Fanfiction so please be nice I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes. And please let me know if the format look weird because I'm still trying to figure out how to work this I just copy pasted it from my notes on my phone. If anyone has any tips i'd love to hear them.**

 **I sadly do not own Newsies**

 _ **Oh and something to know before reading this, I wrote this imagining all the Manhattan newsies sitting around a table writing this(why I don't have a reason lol).**_

-  
 **"Racetrack"Higgins** **  
**Racetrack's real name is Tony. Tony is nicknamed Racetrack(or Race for short) because he sells at the sheepshead races in Brooklyn, and he loves betting, gambling and cards. And everyone knows his last name is Higgins which some people do call him.(and by people we mean his gambling buddies and sometimes Jack and Spot)

 **Sheepshead Races**  
Race has been selling at the sheepshead races (or The racetrack/track) in Brooklyn as long as anyone remembered. No one knows how he sells in Brooklyn everyday and not get soaked by Spot Conlon and his boys! He won't let anyone else come with him he's one of the few newsies in Manhattan who sells alone. He always sells at the track sometimes the boys are worried he's gonna lose everything he earns. During the season the track is closed Race sells at Central Park.

 **Pocket Watch**  
Racetrack has a golden pocket watch made out of REAL gold! But for some reason he never sold it or bet with it! If he sold it he probably would never have to sell papes again! Yet he won't sell it he rather starve and live on the streets than sell it and he has before! All the Newsies guessed it must have sentimental value or something because everyone knows that's the one thing you never mess with race about ever! Even Snipeshooter knows NEVER steal race's  
pocket watch!

 ****Racetrack won't fight anyone he rather just try to talk or gamble his way out which only works about 25% of the time and it's usually his mouth and the gambling that GET him INTO the mess in the first place! Racetrack is not a violent person(even though he gets mad a lot especially when it comes to him losing a bet or a game but he just starts cursing and/or ranting in fluent Italian!) he rather get soaked then to actually throw a punch! Even during the strike he didn't throw a punch he just tricked the guy by telling him he gives up and kicking him in the nuts! And well at the rally he was punched and knocked out as soon as he turned around from helping Medda. The worst he's ever done besides kicking that scab in the groin was tackling someone (although that didn't do much damage because he's so small) but after that he didn't even throw a punch!No one even knows why he won't ever fight! All they know is if Racetrack actually wants to fight he's really mad like REALLY REALLY mad! The only time that ever happened so far was...when Jack turned into a scab. **(AN** :Sad face everyone writing this **)** Good thing Jack is out with David tonight.

 **Power**  
Racetrack does have power as a Manhattan Newsie. Race has been here in 'hattan as long as Jack! He was Jack's right hand man and unofficial second in command. Race and Jack got along and that combined with Race's seniority got him to be the second in command...well before David joined the newsies. But everyone always knew Race never wanted to be first in command and turned it down when asked if he wanted to take over someday as the leader of The Manhattan Newsies. And Race still does have power in Manhattan.

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please Review please be nice its my first fanfic(and it's not even a real story)I know it's probably really bad. Sorry if the format looks weird I'm still learning how to post on this site,if anyone has any tips I'd love to hear them!  
There will be a sequel/part two story that goes hand-in-hand with this story  
"5 Things Spot knows about Racetrack+1"  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
